


Normal

by Felinephoenix



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fade to Black, Interracial Relationship, Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-30
Updated: 2005-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinephoenix/pseuds/Felinephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Cassie have many secrets. This is the only one's that normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Secrets challenge at the (now defunct) animorphs100 LJ community.

Cassie puts a finger to his lips as they watch her father's legs, dark and hairy, leave the doorway. They both let out a breath of relief as her Dad turns out the light. The breath turns to giggles, to whispers, and then to kisses. The kisses develop into more. Not for the first time, but for once, not after a night they want to forget.

He's being gentle - it's maddening, she tells him, with dark fingers on light hips.

Soon, he leaves, while she sleeps.

It's the one secret they want to keep. The only one that's normal.


End file.
